


In Loving Memory

by GuiltyRed



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Spoilers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a lone twin communes with the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Loving Memory  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: spoilers for the book; reference to masturbation and twincest  
> Word count: 198  
> Summary: In which a lone twin communes with the dead.  
> Prompt: George Weasley: Solo – "I'm Fred. Honestly, Mother, can't you tell us apart?"  
> A/N: It's not a typo. ~_^

It’s getting easier, day by day. I’ve started getting better acquainted with myself, now that I’m no longer half of a set. Someday I suspect it won’t really hurt anymore, but until then I’ll just take it slow.

I do miss you, more than I can say. I hear your laughter on the wind.

At night, I let my hands rove across my own skin, imagining we’re touching each other the way we used to. My hands remember, and my skin remembers, and for a few blinding seconds nothing’s changed. We’re young boys again, trying to be oh so quiet so as not to upset Mother with our fiendish ways.

But fiendish we were, and ever shall be: second-generation Marauders, thank you very much, sir!

Unlike those who went before, there is still one left behind to remember the tale. I shall carry our deeds to my own grave, except of course the ones that are worth retelling first. Those I shall of course embellish shamelessly.

I do think our Mother may have gone a few twigs short of a racing broom in the aftermath.

Keeps calling me “George”, the poor dear. Woman never could tell us apart.


End file.
